Blood Red Roses
by Anabel Krennen
Summary: Try waking up with a sickining feeling that your still alive. Try watching your parents be killed before your eyes. Try being kidnapped, taken away from your home. Try being me. I know I cannot win the battle... But hopefully I can win the war.
1. Chapter 1

**Rose POV**

Lightning streaked down from the sky and was so close it almost brushed my hair. Rain pounded my face, and the wind whipped my hair around. But still I ran. I looked over my shoulder, just in time to see the silhouette of an incredibly handsome teenage boy coming closer. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?!?!" I yelled over the wind, rain, and thunder. My wet ebony black hair slapped against my fair skin. "We want nothing _from _you girl" the boy yelled back. We? I only saw one of them. I turned my head forward again, and saw two hairy, muscled creatures coming down from the sky. Lightning flashed again, this time making the outline of the creatures real. I tried to outrun them, but felt a hairy paw grab my arm and lift me into the sky. Thunder clashed. The winds howl increased. The thing pulled me up close to its face, so I could smell its foul breath, and see its wolfish muzzle but the rest of it was fuzzed by the rain. "Rose" it howled above the thunder "welcome to your worst nightmare!" I screamed, and my ice-blue eyes widened as it opened its giant mouth. Everything went black.

I awoke later in a whitewashed room that reeked of rubbing alcohol and other antibiotic/chemical thingies. My arms and legs were strapped, no, bound, to a hospital bed. My pursuer was glaring at me from the other wall. I glared back. "Why am I here?" I asked. "I don't think I should be the one to answer that." He said simply, looking at his watch as if we were at a doughnut shop sharing a coffee. A voice came over a black box in the corner of the room. An intercom. "Experiment 5550109; please come to the restriction room. I repeat, experiment 5550109." The boy looked at me. "That's you. Let's go." He gripped the cold steel side of the bed, and rolled it around. So it was on wheels. Hmph. He rolled me past hundreds of dog crates, some empty, some full. In the full ones I saw a boy with cheetah spots, a girl with purple splotches and butterfly wings, and one with a horribly deformed head and eight limbs. I looked away. He leaned in my ear. "By the way, 5550109, I'm Ari." He steered me into a white room filled with doctors and all sorts of syringes and needles. One of the doctors's leaned over me, a smile on his face. "Rose! So happy you came" I grunted. Like I had a choice. "Rose, did you ever wish you could fly? With the wings of a snowy owl?" he took a syringe and filled it up with a yellowish liquid. Ari faced the doctor. "Will she catch Maximum?" he asked. The doctor, still grinning, turned to the boy. "Yes, Ari". He injected me with the liquid, and I felt a dull tingling sensation in my back, followed by extreme pain. I screamed, as tears pooled up in my eyes. The doctor smiled even wider. "I know this may hurt Rose, but, for us it will be worth it. For the mean time, anyway, does the word _decoy_ mean anything to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Rose POV**

So… apparently, I had wings. How did these people get me to grow wings? I dunno. Why am I in a dog crate? I dunno. And why is an ugly wolfish creature staring at me through the bars of the crate? Wait for it… I dunno. "Ready for some playtime?" Ari asked, sneering at me. I glared back. The doctors took me to a yard, a wide expanse of grass. "Let's see how it fights" said one of the doctors. The female one. "It?!" I fumed, "It?! I am most certainly _not_ an 'it'. If you _actually_ think that turning me into a…a… mutant freak is actually gonna help someone, then you are the freaking it!!!!" the woman stared at me in shock. Then she turned to the doctor next to her. "It can still talk?" I nearly blew the cage to off with my anger. "I AM NOT A FREAKING IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the woman took a step back. "Well, you can fight with your mouth, but let's see if you can fight with your hands." Why would I have to fight with my hands? All of a sudden, I was aware of a blow making me fall to the ground. And another hitting my face. Then another. Then another. Then another. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth. "Get…the hell…offa me!!!" I grunted, under the force of my mouth being bombarded with punches. The pressure lifted. I unfurled my wings, trying to get accustomed to moving the muscles to control them. I flapped, and lifted off the ground, as natural as breathing. But before I flew off into the sunset (romantic movie setting, much?) I went back to the field, and grabbed the female dude by her stiff white collar. As I lifted her into the air, she started to open her mouth to scream. "Don't even think about it" I warned. Her mouth closed. "Are there others like me?" I asked. She stiffened. "Why would I tell you?" I flew further in the air, and dangled her. "Don't think I won't drop you." The woman's brown eyes widened in fear. "okay, okay, I'll tell you!! There are. We don't know their location, but there are." I lowered, and then dropped her on the ground, my heart alight with a new hope. I would find these others. And then I would go home. But I'd find them first.


End file.
